Masquerade
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Bella is left heartbroken when her secret love, Edward, must return to his home. She is about to get the surpise of her life when she attends a common placed Masquerade. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Much Better Summary: **Bella is left heartbroken when her secret love, Edward, must return to his home. She is about to get the surpise of her life when she attends a common placed Masquerade. As the story progresses, Bella has decisions to make, and hearts to break. She'll find new friends, and gain new family. And when tragedy strikes, what will Bella do? Who will she turn to?  
All pairs are canon, and the rest of the cast will be revealed later.

Where do I go from here? I was alone, again. My family didn't even know it. I was heartbroken, and I couldn't tell anyone. Edward was gone. His country needed him, and his country was more important than me. I couldnt blame him, really. I was incredibly plain. Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing special. There were so many women, much better for him than me. I would probably bring his radiance down a notch anyway. That still didn't help the crippling nothing I felt inside. I was gone inside. I wanted to be loved again, but more importantly, I wanted to be loved by him. I would give anything to have him back, though by now I was sure he had moved on. Hehad cried with me though. Maybe it wasn't so easy.

It left me ashamed really. I would have given up everything and everyone for him, did that mean I was betraying my country? No, I was just hopelessly in love. And nothing, I feared, would ever change that. This heart of mine was shattered, and there was no way to repair it. Only Edward himself could do that. ANd he wouldn't because, unlike me, he was good in heart. He cared about the people in England. He loved them, even though it was not his responisibility to do so.

"Bella, you must get ready. The ball is soon to begin!"

I loved my mother, she always spoke her mind, although she was more reserved in public as one had to be. In high society, if you were outspoken, you were trash. Only the meek were ever viewed as proper.

"Do I really have to go? I don't feel very well," I said. It was not a total lie. I did feel immensely horrible, though it was no illness.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sorry. You have to go. It is your time shine darling. And what better way than at the King's Masquerade?"

I sighed. It was always something new with the King. Either a dinner, a visiting ambassador, or a masquerade. Any excuse for the men to get drunk and the women to gossip.

"What is the reason for this one? Is there new tapestries the King would like to show off, something completely ridiculous that I could easily continue on with my life without knowing?"

I could hear my mother's exasperated sigh from behind my thick wooden door. Renee hated my lack of enthusiasm, but she was never rude to me. She loved me like a mother loves her daughter.

"Some political figure is visiting. Besides, Bella, perhaps you'll meet your match there."

That struck a nerve. I had met my other half, that was why I was torn in two. Of course, my mother knew nothing about the relationship Edward and I had carried out for the past year. Meeting in secret hadn't been easy, but it was necessary until we were ready to reveal ourselves to the public. Although, that future was long gone now. Edward was back in his precious England, and I couldn't be more miserable.

"Bella you are going to the Masquerade. Open the door so I can get you ready," said Renee, more irritated than before. I scowled.

Opening the door, I looked at my mother. She stood with two of our maids behind her, holding what I supposed was my costume for the event. All I could see thus far was that it was red and black. I could tell it would probably be painful to wear. Sure enough, I saw one of our maids, Lauren, bring out a corset. To be perfectly clear, a corset is man's invention to bring further pain to women. We didn't have our hands full enough, what with having to give birth and such. A corset evened our two species out. Damn the man who created the corset.

"No, no Lauren. Bella won't be needing the corset. I had this specifically made so she wouldn't have use for it."

Thank God. I breathed out in relief.

Once I was fully dressed, my mother shooed out our maids and sat me down in front of my vanity mirror. Picking up a brush, she began to work wonders with my unkempt hair. She pulled the bristles through my dark curls. She began to pin it up, in a half way up, half way down sort of style. I never felt more pretty than when my mother did my hair. Once she was finished, she said,

"There. How's that?"

I nodded. I loved it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I still had no desire to go to this dance, especially if Renee had hopes of me finding a future husband. The thought alone tore the hole in my heart wider.

Renee handed me something. A mask. It was very simple, and it matched the dress perfectly. If I had to go, at least I was going as close to myself as I could. I hated extravagance. Masquerades were no exception. Everyone there would be dressed in silvers and gold, with large ornate masks. My family knew endlessly of my hatred to anything having to do with standing out, thus the simple gown and mask.

Soon enough, I was waiting in our parlor to depart. My mother fumbled with my father, Charlie. He was having difficulty walking in his costume. I was so much like my father. We both were very uncoordinated, we both disliked being the center of attention, and we were both very quiet people. Like my father, I hid my feelings. Fortunately, we had Renee for the times of silence.

We were in the carriage when my sister, Rosalie, said something unsettling.

"Bella, where has your joy gone? You're cheeks have lost their blush. Are you not happy?"

Oh no. Rose could be so insightful sometimes; it made me sick to my stomach. It didn't help that I was the world's worst liar either.

"I'm fine. I couldn't be better."

I made sure to not make eye contact with anyone. I just stared out of the window and watched as we drove through our town, and then the village. Soon, we exited and began our descent into the palace.

"Exhausting. This night is going to be so tiring," I sighed.

Rosalie was only excited. She loved these affairs. Rosalie was my complete opposite. Tall, blonde hair, and extremely beautiful. She had a violet tint to her eyes and she knew just what to say to someone to make her smile. She had several suitors, though she wasn't interested in any of them. Rose was looking forward to meeting whoever this political figure was. She kept hoping she would meet her very own prince charming one day. Maybe tonight was her night. It certainly wouldn't be mine.

"Ladies Isabella, Rosalie, and Renee Swan, escorted by Lord Charles Swan, owner of Washington Forks Manor."

After we were announced, we were led to our seats. We were only one table away from the guest of honor, and so we were obliged to introduce ourselves personally. All I wanted to do was to go home and cry myself ot sleep. The last time I had seen Edward was in this very room. This was where I had had to watch him leave, and I could show no emotions to how I felt.

Edward had to go home. We were outside, hidden from the crowds when he told me. Under the moonlight, in what I once would have believed to be a very romantic atmosphere, my heart shattered. With tears in his own eyes, Edward told me England was in need of his assistance. I cared about nothing else except that Edward was leaving. The love of my life, which I was prepared to marry at the drop of a hat, was leaving forever, never to be seen again. I cried when he held me for the final time. When he kissed me one last time, I sobbed. And when he left, his back to the room, I made no sound whatsoever. I watched him go, hardly able to hold myself together.

"Come Bella. We must meet the ambassador."

I knew it.

"Ambassador of what," I asked. There was no reason to go make a fool of myself because I did not know to whom I spoke.

"England," hissed Rosalie.

England? I loathed England. I envied England. They had my Edward. The night he left flashed through my memories over and over again as walked to the table. My father, after cordially introducing us as the Swan family, went down our list of names. I looked over the small group. The man was quite large. I overheard his name was Emmett. And he was completely captivated with Rosalie. Although he was wearing a mask, Rosalie seemed to be just as taken with him. I internally rolled my eyes. He stood and bowed, removing his mask. My sister and I hadn't put ours on yet. Emmett introduced us to his party, and he tapped one of them on the back of the shoulder.  
His head was turned, scanning the dancing crowds. Before I could see his face, he put his mask on. When he looked at my family, he stared. He didn't stop staring either. At first I thought it was Rosalie who caught his attention, but then I realized his gaze was lingering on me. Oh no.  
Emmett never got to say who this man's name was, because he stood up and excused himself before given the chance. Before he left, he whispered something to Emmett. Emmett seemed surprised, though he said nothing in response. After a few more minutes of light conversation, Emmett, to no one's surprise, asked Rosalie to dance with him. However, to everyone's surprise, she accepted. Rosalie _never_ danced with _anyone_.

As amazed as I was, I was still hating this night. When the opportunity arose, I sat myself down at our table. My parents made their way to the dance floor. I giggled to myself when I saw some of the other costumes people were wearing. The Black family caught my attention. Each of them were elegantly bound, with a delicate looking wolf mask on. It was the only coded family. All of the others wore differentiating costumes where there's matched in one way or another. Looking away, I was surprised when my vision was obscured by a newcomer.

"May I have this dance Lady Isabella?"

I looked at who it was. It was the man with Emmett. I was a clumsy dancer, and I knew nothing of my pursuer.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm no accomplished dancer to say the least," I said, praying he would let me be excused.

He smiled, and I was struck with familiarity. His smile reminded me so much of Edward's. I felt the tear in my heart worsen.

"It's all in the leading."

Trying not to look displeased, I nodded. He extended his hand, helping me to my feet. Dreading the dance, I made my way to the dance floor.

"So Bella, why is it you don't like to dance?"

I frowned. It wasn't that I didn't like to, it was that I couldn't. But that wasn't the cause of displeasure.

"My name. How did you know my name?"

Though he had his mask on too, I could see the confusion set in his jaw. He stammered over a response.

"I-I-I heard your family refer to you as Bella, so I assumed it was your preference."

It was indeed, but to the public I was known as Isabella. I was surprised my parents had referred to me under my casual family name. Only they and Edward knew of my preferred name.

"It is. Not many people are aware of that though," I whispered.

"Then I ask again, why do you not like to dance Lady Bella?"

"Well you've forced me to admit to my weakness. Balance is a problem for me. The two of us do not get along. Dancing is a challenge for me. I have to pay more attention to my movement, than to my partner," I answered. I subtly hinted at that I may not be a good conversationalist with him either.

He nodded. I looked at the colors in his mask. They were silver and gold, intricately entwining with the other. There was a music symbol on the center of it.

"Sir, do you enjoy music then?"

He nodded, and smiled once again. My breath was taken away.

"I love it. Although, my skills are limited to that of the piano, I enjoy all types of music."

Yes, he reminded me very much of Edward. I had to sit down.

"I believe I am finished for now," I whispered, trying desperately to conceal my anguish. I failed.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"Come with me then. Take a breath of fresh air," he said.

I nodded, too eager to escape the room before anyone noticed my distress. Although, I wanted to escape this man even more, I needed to breathe again. He led me outside, and to my dismay, it was the same garden where Edward broke me. I inhaled sharply.

"Anywhere but this place, I beg of you. Choose any garden, any room, just not this one."

Once again, he nodded. I was a little surprised he didn't question me as to why. We moved, and I was thrilled to be rid of the place. Both of our masks were still on, and before I could untie mine, he asked me,

"Lady Bella, what is it that has you so distraught?"

"Please, no formalities, they are enough to drive away what little sanity I have left."

"Bella then."

I smiled politely and struggled over an answer. He was very observant. He was also a foreigner, so a measure of honesty would do me no harm.

"A broken heart is all. I suppose that seems silly."

He shook his head.

"Not at all. I've had a broken heart. I have a broken heart actually. It's the worst feeling imaginable. To never see their face again. To never hear their voice. To never see their smile. It freezes you inside, while burning you at the same time. It's an incredible force of pain, I know. It is a difficult task to hide such a burden. Why do it?"

I had tears in my eyes. He described exactly what I felt, but to hear it, made me want to curl into a ball and die. Especially since even his voice sounded like Edward.

"It is indeed a heavy burden. I'm constantly having to alter myself to what everyone around wants me to be. All I want is for my life to go back to the way it was, to be the girl I was. I never had to hide anything before my own personal tragedy struck. I miss being myself. I always have to change who I am to better fit those around me. But when I can't even manage to rid myself of heartache, being myself is an even greater challenge. After this kind of loss, how do you ever breathe again?"

I was looking down when I asked that, and when I brought my gaze back up, he was standing just in front of me. He lifted my chin up and wiped the tears away. I hadn't realized they spilt over.

"Don't cry Bella. I'm so sorry."

I was astonished. What in the world did he have to be sorry over? And what was his name? He still had not told it to me.

"What is your name?"

He reached back and removed his mask. My breath came out in a whoosh. My world began to spin and I struggled to form the words that tumbled around in my mind. I settled for the only one I could comprehend fully.

"Edward."

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is a first for me. One, this is an intentional AU story, clearly. Two, it's my first chapter story for Twilight. Three, I actually have some links for you to take a look at on my profile. I have Bella's costume and mask, Edward's mask, and the Black family's masks. Anyway, please, don't forget to review! If you have any ideas you want for this story, don't hesitate to let me know either.


	2. Chapter 2

How do you breathe again? I had asked him that just a few minutes ago, at the time unable to really take in a deep breath. Before, my breathing was quick and shallow, reflecting the pain I felt. Now, I couldn't breathe at all. My vision was blurry as I fell towards the ground. I never hit it though.

Edward caught me before I fell. Edward. My Edward. Edward. Edward. I couldn't stop thinking his name. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think about anything but him. How he was here, with me, something I thought would never happen again. He reached his hand forward and brushed it against my cheek. I realized I was crying. Silly girl. I was wasting precious time! I had to take all that was possible with Edward. I would be selfish for as long as I could.

"Bella, darling Bella. Why are you crying?"

My tears wouldn't stop.

"Because you're here. You're real. Look, I can breathe."

And I did. I took in a deep breath, in love with the way it felt. It felt amazing. What felt even more amazing was the way Edward's lips tangled with mine. How often I had lain awake at night, wishing for nothing more than this, this very moment.  
I kissed Edward back, summoning up the passion I had had to bury. My fingers twisted into his hair, and I had to break away, taking in the breath I needed. I picked back up where I left off, all the while praying I wasn't dreaming. If I woke up now, I knew I would die.  
I'd often heard tales of folk dying from broken hearts, and I'd never believed in them. My argument was I would have been dead already if that was the case. My heart was never in more need of repair than when Edward left me. But now I knew, the heartbreak I felt before would be nothing compared to the heartbreak I would feel if this wasn't real.

Something clicked in my head then. Edward was here, for the moment. But how long would it be before he had to leave again? He was here on a visit, nothing more than a casual visit. So how long did I have before I died?

"Bella, I have missed you, so much. Some days I didn't know if I was going to make it through the day without the love of my life."

I felt the same way. Only perhaps, just a little bit more strongly. After all, he left me. I was the one who had to face rejection, to face the bitter pain of not being good enough. I wasn't the love of his life, he had shown that to me when he left. Edward couldn't possibly love me as much as I loved him. I never could have left. Not in a million years could I have imagined my life without him in it. Perhaps that just made him a better person.

"Why did you go? I know why, but _why. _How. How could you leave me," I whispered now, all traces of happiness gone. I was still ecstatically happy, I just wasn't showing it.

Edward's face, the face of an angel, was overcome with grief and regret. I put my hand to his cheek. I hadn't meant to cause him pain as well, I only wanted answers. But questioning a painful topic required a painful answer, I was sure. Edward released me and stood up. I was now sitting alone on a bench, much like the night he left. Only now, my broken heart was mended.

And how surreal that was! The giant whole in my heart, the one that ripped further on a daily basis, was completely mended. I was prefect-not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place.

"Bella, I had to. At least, then, at the time, I thought I had to. And it wasn't for my country either. England was in no need of my help, nothing that the King couldn't take care of. I had to leave for your sake."

For my sake. Leave for my sake? It made no sense! All his leaving had done was destroy me.

"Edward, a broken heart and a deadened soul is never beneficial to anyone."

He groaned.

"Yes, don't you see? You loved me so much, I was afraid. I decided to take my leave when I did to prevent us from getting any closer."

Goodbye healed heart. Edward had just admitted to me that he did not want us getting any closer. I hadn't been expecting that, not after he just returned dramatically and _kissed_ me for goodness sakes! In a matter of minutes, I went from being hollow, to so full of love, to completely empty again. Edward's ability to shift me from emotion to emotion was somewhat irritating. I would never tire of it though, so long as he was there to do it. But now I knew, Edward would most definitely leave again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I whispered bitterly, forcing the tears to stay concealed. They betrayed me however, and fell forth anyway. Edward lifted my chin, and now I was looking into his eyes. They looked horribly sad.

"Bella, please don't cry. Let me finish explaining. My God. You look beautiful."

He leaned forward to envelope me in a kiss once again. This time, I hesitated. I didn't want Edward to kiss me, because I knew it would hurt so much more when he did leave. My hesitation disappeared as soon as Edward pulled me closer to him, so close that my body was against his. My fingers tangled in his hair, and when I pulled away to take a breath, his lips did not once leave my skin. He kissed my neck, my jaw, everything that was not concealed by clothing. Damn dress! And then suddenly he stopped.

"Trust me. I will never leave again."

Breathing raggedly, I had to question.

"Edward you always used to tell me you would never leave me. I don't want that kind of pain again. I know I wouldn't survive it a second time around."

As much as I knew the honesty would hurt him, he deserved to know the truth.

"Bella, the only reason why I left was because I knew that if I stayed, if we continued down the path we were on, people would begin to talk. I could care less what they said about me. I hate them as it is, but for them to say things of you; I would kill them. You know I did not have the kind of money to marry you; rumor's would destroy not only you, but your entire family. I could not possibly do that. I thought that if you knew I did not love you anymore, the pain would be that much easier to get over. But everyday I was gone killed me more and more."  
That was why he left? He was trying to protect me? He should have told me that instead of inventing excuses! I would have stopped him of course. And that was why he hadn't told me. Edward and I were both stubborn. Neither one would change our mind over something that it was set in.

"If that is true, then why have you come back? I will not stay away from you Edward, unless that is what you want of course."

I could feel the panic begin to settle in at the very thought of having to see Edward everyday and never love him like I wanted to. He pulled me against his chest and tucked my head under his chin. I breathed in his scent, never wanting to forget. Unpredicted circumstances had a way of showing up in my life.

"I will love you forever my darling Bella. I said before, I had not the means to marry you. That was another reason I left. To make something of myself in high society. The ambassador you met tonight, Emmett, is my closest friend. He has aided me in earning a title. Unfortunately, I am known as Lord Edward in England. I hate formalities just as much as you do, Lady Bella."

I squirmed when he called me that. I hated it direly so. But what Edward had said was heartbreakingly true. We could not have been properly married before. It just wasn't done. Granted, I would have married Edward in a second, damning the very fabrics of society. I did not care at all what people thought of me, so long as I had Edward forever. But, I knew it would not have ruined just me. It would have destroyed everything my family was. Everything my father had worked to have for us. Everything my mother strove to maintain. Everything Rosalie wanted. I couldn't do that to them, as much as I loved Edward. They deserved the world. Who was I to take it from them?  
But now, the negative did not matter. Edward was here, and he was finally able to take me as his bride.

"Does this mean…?"

Dropping down to one knee, Edward smiled as he looked at me.

"Marry me?"

How could I not?

"Any day."

This is what being lost in bliss felt like.

* * *

Jacob Black walked out of the dance hall to get some air. All of the dancing was incredibly tiring, not to mention boring. He could hear voices, and letting his sense of adventure take over, he decided to follow them. At first all he saw was a kissing couple, but when he looked further to see who it was, he had to choke back his contempt. It was Isabella Swan. The woman his father had just arranged for Jacob to marry. As of this night to be exact. Before he could interrupt, the man dropped to his knee.

_What is going on?_Jacob was frozen where he stood. He had to be imagining the scene that was playing out before him. That wasn't his fiancé, right? She wasn't engaged to another man; his eyes were playing tricks on him. But when the couple turned around towards the moonlight, Jacob could plainly see that it was indeed Lady Isabella. Jacob was angry. So amazingly angry. He stood his ground however. He still did not interrupt them.

Jacob was in love with Bella, and had been more then thrilled when their father's arranged for their marriage. Perhaps she had not yet heard of their engagement. He felt childish thinking this, but the other man out there was wrong. Isabella belonged to Jacob first. She was his. Jacob had a plan.

He would not tell anyone of what he had just witnessed. He would keep it all to himself. But he would win Isabella's heart. He was determined that no matter what, she would be his. And she would want to be his.

**Author's Note: **I know Edward's reason for leaving seems reallllly lame, but times were very different then. One rumor, one person saying the wrong thing about you, really could ruin you in high society. So at least his reason is logical, given the time period. Anyway, I love feedback, so pleaseeeee review! I hate begging, but I my pride means nothing if I can get your reviews. REVIEW PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. Hehe.

Oh, and what's everyones thoughts on how Jacob is being brought into the story? Yes? No? Maybe so? hey I have an idea! Let me know in a review xD


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on my door woke me from my slumber. Yawning, I called out,

"Yes?"

My mother's voice answered.

"Bella, your father and I need to discuss something with you. Come downstairs please."

Normally, a discussion with my parents wouldn't have made me think twice. However, this time, the urgency and regret in my Renee's voice startled me out of my blasé attitude. I stumbled out of bed, still light headed from just waking up. Pinning up my hair in the fashion my mother loved, I put on a day dress and scurried down the stairs. My father sat in a chair close to the fire, sipping on his tea, while my mother sat on an opposing chair, her hands fiddling in her lap. I'd rarely ever seen my mother fidget; it was unsettling.

"You said you needed to speak with me?"

My father perked up.

"Ah, yes. Bella, please, take a seat."

Obediently, I sat down.

"Bella, last night, some arrangements were made. You are to be married to Jacob Black."

The room was spinning. How was that possible? Without fully recognizing the movement, I brought my hand up to my mouth to cover the scream that was building inside.

"But I do not love him."

That was all I could think to say. Not only did I not love Lord Jacob, but I despised him. He was revolting, and the way he looked at me sent chills up my spine. He looked at me liked Edward looked me, and I did not like it.  
I stood up from chair, knocking it backwards. Louder this time, I said,

"I cannot and will not marry someone I do not love. I have found love, and I will not leave it behind for you."

"Isabella! You will do this for your family. Please. We need the money. If…if you don't do this, we will lose everything. We are not as stable in our assets as I have led you and your sister to believe. We will be out in the streets."

"Why not Rosalie? Why must I marry? She seems smitten enough with Emmett! Please. Father. I can't."

My father fell to his knees in front of me. He took my hands in his looked at me in the eyes. I dropped down to his level and looked at him, tears falling forth.

"I can't. I do not love him. I love someone else. Edward Cullen. And I cannot marry Jacob Black. If I cannot be with Edward, then I shall not marry at all."

Just then, Rosalie walked in.

"What's going on?"

My father jumped to his feet.

"I will not lie to her," I said. I nodded my head towards Charlie and Renee, and walked out of the room, all the while trying to contain my tears.

When I was in the privacy of my room, I heard a glass shatter to the ground. Racing back downstairs, I saw Rosalie standing in front of mother and father, shaking.

"How could you not tell me?"

My mother was sobbing.

"Darling, it wasn't your concern. It still is not. You are the youngest. It is your sister's responsibility to marry first and foremost."

Rosalie looked at me then; her face was so heartbroken.

"Bells?"

My concealed emotions broke through. Rosalie had used my nickname she called me as a child. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at anyone or anything. I wanted to see the blackness that closed eyes brought. The darkness was the form of comfort I had for the moment. It was the only thing not trying to destroy everything I wanted. For once, I wished I was still the empty shell I had been the previous months. At least then I wouldn't have to feel this level of heartbreak. At least then I had only lost Edward because he did not want me. Now, losing him would be a thousand times more painful. The fact that I was losing him due to "family obligations" was much more heartbreaking. Last night, the future I so desperately wanted was so close I could almost taste it. And now, it was disappearing faster than I could blink. How could this be happening? Why to me? Why to me and Edward? Neither of us deserved this! I tilted my face down towards the ground, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Rosalie. You cannot ask this of me-."

My father cut me off.

"We have no choice!"

"No! I will not," I screamed. "You cannot make me!"

My mother just stood there crying while my father yelled at me once again.

"Isabella! You have a duty to your family!"

My bottom lip puckering, I said,

"Father, I have a duty to myself. All my life, you always taught me to fight back against the clichés and traditions. You wanted me to have a life for myself, separate from the court. And now, here you stand, ordering me to take on the exact life you always encouraged me to stand apart from? No. My mind is made up. If this makes me selfish, then so be it. But I will not marry into a life that I know will make me unhappy. I would rather live a life of love, then a life of misery."

Rosalie had said nothing. I knew how much she loved the court life, how much the attention appealed to her. I could tell she was torn about how she felt. No matter what, she was still my sister. She took her gaze away from the wooden floors and looked at me with more tears in her eyes.

"Rose, you know I cannot do this."

She looked away, and I was shocked to see she was ashamed.

"I could."

She looked back at me then, anger taking over her features.

"If I was in your place Isabella, I could easily do what was required. How can you not?"

I placed my hand on my heart.

"This is why."

I turned around as if to walk away, but I half turned to look back at Rosalie.

"And know this sister. I never would have asked you to do what is being asked of me. I love you too much to inflict pain on you. I had thought you all loved me that much at least. I can see how very wrong I was."

And then I ran away. I was trying to leave behind the nightmare this day had become. How could I go from so completely blissfully happy, thrilled at the future that lay ahead, to feeling like I could wretch? I had actually had to stand by and listen as my _family_ tried to rip my prized future out from underneath me. The familiar sensation of being unable to breathe was coming back. It had disappeared last night, gone forever I would have thought. Funny how the very people I had expected to support me no matter what were now the source of everything horrendous in my life.

I flew out our door, past the gardeners, past the horse and carriage. I ran away into the fields that stretched miles out in front of our home. And then I tripped, fell, and scraped the palms of my hands. I looked down at my bleeding hand and wiped them on my dress. I no longer cared about my appearance. I was alone in the world at the moment, who cared what I looked like? To be fully honest, I never cared what I looked like. I always dressed for the sake of my family. All my life I made sacrifices for my family, but this is one that I just could not succumb to. I had just gotten my Edward back, and now I was looking at a possible future without him at all. Ever.  
I held my hands to face, bleeding palms and all, and screamed. I cried. I sobbed. And suddenly, two arms were holding me. They were picking me up. They were carrying me away from my hiding spot.

"Put me down! Please, just leave me alone."

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my father, but instead my heart began to pound. My blood began to boil. I could feel my face redden.

"Sir, put me down this instant!"

Jacob set me down, his face oddly concerned.

"Step away from me now," I said coolly.

He obeyed, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry Lady Isabella, you just looked so sad, I felt like I should comfort you. After all, we are engaged."

Outraged, I pushed him back further.

"No. Not if I anything to say about it. You will stay away from me, and my family. I will not marry someone I do not love! I refuse your offer."

Jacob looked down.

"I'm sorry milady, but the arrangements have already been settled. We are engaged."

"How dare you? I do nothing against my will, and this conversation has pushed beyond my barriers. I will not be your wife. You will not be my husband. Ever. And that is final."

Ugh, he had called me Lady. I wanted to spit on his face! And the arrogance and demanding attitude he displayed was nothing other than repulsive. Clenching my fists, I turned around, but then stopped.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

He perked up; clearly, happy I hadn't abandoned him. He shouldn't look so happy. I was only still here out of pure curiosity, nothing more.

"Well, I had a meeting arranged with you and your family for lunch, but they told me you had run out. They told me not follow you, but I felt that I should get used to having to go through such measures for my future wife."

I narrowed my eyes.

"And when you have a future wife, take note of the fact she may need rescuing. However, I am neither your future wife, nor are you the one I want to save me, if I needed saving. Which I don't. So leave me alone."

And then I did walk away. I became even angrier. I couldn't even cry alone anymore! The people I hated the most in the world just followed me around me.

**JPOV  
**I had followed Bella all the way through her family's property. I received a horrible reception. She actually pushed me away! It was her fire that actually drew me to her. Her resistance made the game so much more entertaining. Bella would be my wife, I was sure of that if nothing else. I will make her love me. No matter what, I would make her forget about that Edward she claimed to love.

It was my fiancé he was trifling with. Mine. I was engaged to her first, so I had claim. No matter how childish that may have sounded, I was clinging to whatever hope I had. And I would make my dream a reality. Bella was my dream; she had always been since we were children. What right did Cullen have, intruding the way he was? I want Bella's happiness more than anything, and I'm determined to be the source of that happiness. I'll stop at nothing.

**BPOV  
**I did not return home. I lacked any desire to do so. Instead, I walked further out into the field, daring Jacob to even try to follow me. I would injure him (or at leas I'd try) if he attempted such a thing. To return to that place was the last thing I wanted to; the last thing I ever wanted to. The only thing that could console me now was Edward. And lucky me, who was walking towards me? None other than Edward himself.

**EPOV  
**I followed Bella. I had seen her run out of her house crying her eyes out. I had been on my way to visit her family, to make our desires known. And then I watched her run through the field. I watched a young man follow her out. I saw her push him away. What was going on? Why is Bella crying again? I was determined to find out.


End file.
